


Love in the Park

by Kinderby



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinderby/pseuds/Kinderby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I re-watched You've Got Sext yesterday, and I noticed the movie poster they walked past on the way to Danny's apartment.  The only logical thing to do was write a drabble about it!  Comments very welcome. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Park

Danny’s not quite sure how he got talked into this. Mindy and Betsy had been leaving at the end of the day to see _Love in the Park_ – an unbelievably terrible movie name, of course Mindy would want to see it (although, Danny admits to no one, _Love Actually_ also seemed like an awful title, and that movie ended up being only half-bad, mostly because Emma Thompson). But just as the elevator doors opened, Jeremy had asked Betsy to stay late to work on something.

And then somehow in a blur of cajoling Jeremy to let Betsy go (he remained implacable) and wheedling for him to come with her instead because it would be super lame-o to go by herself because she hadn’t been listening to Taylor Swift enough lately to feel sufficiently empowered and that Patrick somebody was in it and he’s so cute and she’s pretty sure he’s in that show Danny probably watches about drugs or police and they were going to miss it if they hung around here any longer, Danny finds himself walking to the theater, Mindy’s arm tucked through his, her pressed against his side, exaggeratedly shivering. It is not an altogether unpleasant feeling.


End file.
